If Only
by rlturner79
Summary: Martin's lonely dreams & jumbled thoughts, a case gone wrong & unexpected comfort. DannyMartin slash


As usual the dreams were elusive and faded quickly to the background of his mind. He thought that maybe, if he lied still for a while, shut his eyes and just drifted – let himself get caught in that sweet, strange place between sleep and awareness – that he might be able to remember. Instead he sighed, rubbed his hand over his eyes and sat up, pausing for a few moments on the edge of his bed, feet tentatively touching the cold floor below. For two years he'd been meaning to buy some carpet, a throw rug, _something_…but the hardwood floor remained bare beneath his feet.

Strange how the notion of his dreams persisted this morning. Usually, they were just a fleeting thought before he got out of bed and began the morning ritual of getting ready for work. But today they followed him. Followed him as he shaved, showered, ate a quick breakfast and ran out the door. There were the briefest flashes of memories running through his head as he stood on the subway, causing him to frown and shake his head slightly. Nothing specific just…thoughts, feelings. The loneliness that was his constant companion – though he chose not to dwell on it much. The feeling of loss – though he had no idea what it was he might have lost. And of course, all the secrets…the ones he kept hidden from everyone, most notably, himself.

But despite the oddly, lingering dreams Martin was still sure of several things. He was sure that today would start out slow, but that once they got a case it would be hectic and probably frustrating. He was sure that at some point he'd have to witness something he'd rather not. The darker sides of humanity only one of the many bad parts of his job.

He also knew, with certainty that Danny would get on his nerves at some point. Whether it was with some sort of inane teasing or because of the permanent smirk that was painted on his face. _Something_ would annoy him. It was an easy fact…one that he secretly looked forward to. Just like he was certain that he'd also be haunted by Danny in someway. That when the day was all over and he went back to his empty apartment that those dark eyes which looked at him too closely and that warm voice that, _sometimes_, seemed to draw him out of his skin, would be there, hovering in his thoughts. Making him think of things he'd long since tried to put to rest.

Such things as his own cowardice. The feelings he wouldn't allow himself to feel; he couldn't face the outcome or any of it. It wasn't so much that he had a problem with being gay, because he was and it wasn't something he went out of his way to deny anymore. But he didn't go out of his way to let people know either. In fact, no one knew, not really. But that had more to do with him wanting to just keep his love life private and not because he was ashamed.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the elevator. _Love life?_ He wondered in what dream world he had a love life. He also wondered why these thoughts were bothering him so much today. Usually they came and they went, pushing themselves into his conscious mind occasionally…causing him to wonder and to want.

There'd been boyfriends, lovers, whatever one wanted to call them but they were few and far between, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on a date much less had a relationship…or whatever. There'd also been girlfriends, but not since college and even then they'd been more for appearances than anything else. And to appease his family. Lucky for him, they seemed to have stopped caring.

But now…

He stepped off the elevator, still lost in thought as he made his way to his desk, draped his coat over his chair and went to get some coffee.

"Already got you one."

He spun around, startled out of his thoughts by Danny. Danny who was only a few feet away, standing at the edge of his desk, arm outstretched with a cup of coffee in his hand for Martin. And it was _hard_ to keep all those thoughts from showing. Never in his life could he remember a time where the urge to pour out his heart had been quite this demanding, this enticing. With Danny standing there, eyes soft, warm, grinning his good-morning to Martin…it was tempting.

But it was also hard to fight back years of upbringing, of knowing exactly how to shut off his feelings and to never, _never_ let his emotions show. Especially the ones that made him weak.

He smiled lightly and reached out his hand, bothered more than he should be by the clichéd brush of Danny's fingers over his as he took the cup of coffee from him. "Thanks," he said, a little more shortly than he intended, and took a small sip. And it was ridiculous almost to the point of fury because a part of him wanted to _cry_. But he didn't really know why, only knew that the fact that Danny had made his coffee just the way he liked it, that Danny _knew_ how he took his coffee, was…strangely depressing.

There was an odd moment then, where he found himself unable to look away from Danny's eyes. He watched as they shimmered with something different – worry, knowledge, need – he wasn't sure. And their shared silence was new and both disheartening and thrilling, if that were at all possible, and he felt drawn to Danny more powerfully than ever before. But the moment was quickly broken by the arrival of Sam and Vivian and Martin turned away, drawing in a shaky breath and taking another sip of coffee.

No, the problem wasn't that he sat alone in his apartment at night, pining away over Danny or suffering from some deep, unrequited love. It was worse. He didn't even have courage enough to let himself feel that way for the other man. Honestly, he couldn't be sure if he were more afraid of rejection or that his feelings would be reciprocated. _The feelings he didn't have._ He spent plenty of time wondering and thinking about what it would be like to crush on Danny, to _want_ Danny, but he didn't actually let himself do it.

He narrowed his eyes and angrily logged onto his computer, punching at the keys much harder than necessary. When the small screen popped up, prompting him that it had been three months and was time to change his password, he scowled and typed in the first thing that came to mind.

_Coward._

The day was quickly going from bad to worse, and Martin was starting to crack under all the pressure. None of their leads were actually _leading_ them anywhere helpful. Two dead ends, one dead body and way too much cruelness – how could parents be so hurtful to their own children? – and he was just about ready to break. But Martin kept telling himself that he'd wanted this. This career, this department…all of it. And he should be able to put it past him, should be able to be calmer, stoic, and never let it affect him.

It was so hard though.

They'd already found one dead body. A girl, nineteen, beaten to death by her boyfriend…an older man. One with a wife and children at home. Children he abused. Children who were now missing. And when everything started coming together, when the puzzle was only a piece or two incomplete, they stumbled into all of it, solving something he could honestly say he'd rather would've remained a mystery.

Danny was with him. Danny and Viv…frantically searching the family's old house. The one on the edge of the suburbs, a little less classy than the ones around it, _much_ less classy than their current home. Didn't take long to find them. Tara and Billy, ages 10 and 7. Beaten, bloody…dead.

Martin felt himself crumbling, scattering more quickly than he could hold himself together. Falling, unwillingly, into someplace dark and terrifying. If not for years of practiced control and wearing masks he would've collapsed on the floor and wept.

But something must have shown, because before he could process or resist it, he felt a hand on his arm, leading him away from the sight of those poor, dead children – something he hadn't been able to stop staring at since they'd found them. Vivian had immediately jumped into action, pulling out her cell phone and calling the coroner, calling forensics, calling Jack. Danny had let his emotions pour out in a flood of angry words and near blows to the closest wall. He had disappeared outside for a few moments and had come back, looking slightly shaken but under control. But with all the activity that had followed, Martin still hadn't been able to tear himself away. Until now, as he was led away.

Looking up he was startled to see Danny staring back at him, all brown eyes, dark and full of concern. The steady warmth of Danny's hand on his arm was a comfort he never would've expected. A comfort he hadn't really processed his need for until he had it. Slowly, Martin shook his head and bit his lower lip, eyes helpless as they looked at Danny. He wanted to scream, to cry…something. Keeping it inside was, for the first time, almost too much. Even worse when Danny's hand slid down his arm, fingertips brushing the skin of his wrist, the back of his hand, pausing for just a moment before _grasping_ his hand and squeezing tightly.

They were standing close now, closer than was normal for anyone who might have been watching. But Martin suddenly felt very unsteady on his feet and all he wanted was to lean forward, to let Danny catch him – because Martin knew he would – and just surrender. He wanted so badly to feel Danny's arms around him.

Jack's voice calling their names broke the moment and Martin was left feeling cold, empty and _aching_. The rest of the day was a blur, moments slipped from his memory and from his consciousness until he was left mindless and numb. He did what he could to help finish the case, now to track down the father and arrest him. Fortunately, Jack was his usual perceptive self and must have noticed something being _off_ about Martin and he went himself instead, taking Sam and Vivian along with him. Leaving Martin to ride back to the office with Danny.

Quietness settled around them both as they took the elevator to their floor, walked down the hall and slowly to their desks. Sighing, Martin switched on the lamp at his desk and began removing his coat when he felt hands on his shoulders, turning him around.

"Danny…" he protested weakly, again feeling shaky.

Danny shook his head in response, reached past him and turned off his desk lamp. "The reports can wait," Danny replied, already knowing his protests. His voice sounded…different. Something there that Martin had never heard before, or hadn't _let_ himself hear anyway. His eyes were dark, pleading somehow. Martin felt his defenses falling apart again and when Danny's fingers once again touched his wrist, slowly encircling his hand, he felt the entire day wash through him once more, tearing him apart piece by piece until it was painfully obvious that he was breaking. Danny leaned closer and Martin let him, wanting to be nearer. He could feel the heat emanating from Danny's body and he wanted to lose himself in it.

"Let me take you home," Danny said, his voice low, gentle, the slight accent somehow more pronounced.

Martin opened his mouth briefly to object but before a word could escape he found himself nodding, turning his hand slightly to curl into Danny's. He didn't complain or make any sort of move to stop him when Danny slipped an arm around his shoulders and led him away from their desks, back to the elevators.

"Subway or a cab?" Danny asked when they were once again outside, the drizzle of rain making the air chillier.

"Cab," he replied softly, leaning closer, wishing Danny still had his arm around him. He'd taken it away only when they'd reached the ground floor and had to walk through the lobby – and consequently the metal detectors – to leave.

Martin could feel Danny watching him in the cab. They sat close, Martin still pliant to Danny's every leading move. He didn't have enough energy to move away, to protest, to do anything really other than let Danny decide what happened next. Danny's hand rested lightly on his shoulder, squeezing gently when they reached their destination. Martin thought he should say something when Danny paid the driver, but then Danny's hand was on his, grasping lightly and pulling him out of the car.

It was colder outside than Martin remembered it being in the morning. Shivering, he took out his key and unlocked the outside door, well aware of Danny's presence close behind him. The elevator was out of service again so they climbed the two flights of stairs to his apartment, both of them settling comfortably into a steady silence. Once they were inside, Martin turned, meeting Danny's eyes and sighing softly. For a few moments they just stared at each other, and Martin wondered what happened next. He knew there were so many ways to interpret this whole situation, this whole Danny-coming-home-with-him event. But he was weary and exhausted and strangely grateful for the other man's presence.

Danny stepped forward, close now, hands coming out to tug at Martin's coat, gently pulling it off. Fingers brushed gently against his arm and Martin shivered inadvertently. "Why don't you get changed?" Danny asked softly, draping the coat over his arm. "I'll make you some tea," he added, smiling a little.

"How do you know I have tea?" Martin asked, returning the smile just slightly. A part of him seemed almost surprised that it had come that effortlessly, but when he met Danny's eyes it was hard to resist. He wished that all of his problems could melt away just as easily.

"Everyone has tea," Danny replied simply.

Martin only nodded, turning away to do as Danny asked, his weak smile still in place as he heard Danny rummaging around in his cupboards. He changed into a t-shirt and track pants, pulling on clean socks in the process and easing into the comfortable clothes. But when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror, he frowned. All the weariness, the sadness, hurt and anger of the day had etched themselves onto his face, leaving him worn and pale. The gentle comfort of Danny's presence quickly started to evaporate, leaving him shaken and cold once more. He shut his eyes and splashed some cold water on his face, jumping back quickly when he saw the bodies of those two dead children in his mind. He shook his head and shivered, arms instinctively wrapping around himself, trying to hold everything in. And he knew it wasn't just today's case. There was so much more. The thoughts that had plagued him since last night's dreams. The ones that lay just below the surface that he couldn't afford to let out. Yet they were killing him. Destroying his peace of mind and eating away at whatever happiness his life still provided.

He felt utterly trapped.

Eventually, Martin came back out into the living room, feeling both anxious and grateful when Danny appeared from the kitchen, smiling warmly. They sat down on the couch together and Danny handed him a steaming mug of tea.

They were close, almost touching but not quite and Martin could feel the warmth of Danny's body. Absently, he wondered over the fact that Danny had also changed clothes, but the bag lying on the chair with his coat quickly answered his question. He took a sip of the hot tea and let it warm him from the inside. Unsettling though, the way it tasted perfect...how on earth did Danny know how he liked his tea? He never drank tea at the office. Hell, he didn't drink tea much in general. He glanced Danny's way, _felt_ his soft gaze and suddenly found himself blushing.

Martin let the silence stretch, not sure what to say or how to begin. Honestly, he still wasn't even sure why Danny was here. But the tea, along with the endless events of the day, were making him sleepy and all he really wanted - were he completely honest with himself - was to lean closer, let Danny hold him and fall asleep.

"Feeling any better?" Danny asked softly, startling Martin out of his thoughts.

Martin turned slightly, meeting Danny's eyes for a few moments before lowering his gaze and shaking his head. "Not really," he murmured. The silence lingered again as Martin sipped his tea and waited. He could feel Danny watching him and he found himself wondering, certainly not for the first time, what happened next.

"You look exhausted," Danny murmured after a while, carefully plucking the mug from Martin's fingers and setting it down on the coffee table before them.

Martin turned slightly and nodded, yawning as if to emphasize Danny's point. "I didn't sleep very well last night and then today was so long and…" he trailed off, waving his hand slightly to indicate the rest of the day.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Danny asked softly.

Martin frowned and shook his head, pushing back more thoroughly into the couch, his head resting against its cushions now. "Just…couldn't sleep," he murmured, not willing to tell Danny the truth, to start a discussion about his dreams, one that Martin knew would lead to other things. Things he still didn't have the courage enough to face on his own, let alone talk about with Danny.

Danny stood up suddenly, smile gentle as he looked down at Martin. "Why don't you sleep now?" he asked, voice full of something Martin wouldn't let his thoughts touch on. He wanted to protest when Danny pulled his legs off the floor and onto the couch, forcing Martin to comply, to lie down. But it was easier to go along with it, to not resist because he really was tired and the couch was so comfortable.

His eyes began to droop and he curled his hands beneath the throw pillow, stretched out and yawned again. It was the sudden thought of the day's events that quickly startled him out of his near oblivion. His eyes flew open and met Danny's worried gaze. "I can't sleep," he whispered, eyes wide as he sat up, body rigid with unease now.

Danny knelt down next to him on the floor, gently touching his arm. Martin turned his head, swallowing hard because Danny was too close. Right there, in front of him, _touching_ him. Martin quickly shook his head and looked away. "When I close my eyes I see them," he admitted, shuddering slightly.

Silence for a few moments and the Danny's fingers were squeezing his shoulder, moving, on his neck, turning Martin to face him again and Martin couldn't breathe. He blinked, biting down on his lower lip as he met Danny's eyes. Too close. All Martin had to do was lean forward, just a little bit, maybe touch Danny's cheek with his fingertips and then…

"The children?" Danny asked, snapping Martin out of his thoughts. "From today," he added, darkness like a shadow passing over Danny's features for just a moment before it disappeared, sucked back into wherever it was Danny hid his pain.

Martin nodded, feeling uncertain and shaky again as the images from the day's case relentlessly played themselves out in his mind's eye. "I'm afraid to go to sleep…to see them again," he whispered. Danny studied him closely for a few more moments; things passing through his eyes that Martin couldn't hope to understand, though he found himself wanting to. And when Danny looked nervous, if only for a second or two, Martin thought that he had to be imagining things.

"Lay back down Martin," Danny said, voice sounding strange, shaky almost.

Martin didn't protest, did as he was asked, staying perched on the edge of the couch though as to stay closer to Danny. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the other man's closeness was a comfort, something Martin knew he could let himself fall into if he weren't careful. It was a bright sense of surprise, nearing shock, when Danny stood up, climbing over Martin and settling himself between the back of the couch and Martin's body. He knew he should protest, should sit up and get away as quickly as possible, but then Danny's arm was around his waist, Danny's body pressed flush against his back, Danny's breath ghosting across his neck. Martin felt him reach up briefly and turn off the small lamp that sat on the table behind the couch before settling back into their sudden embrace. The room slipped into darkness, lit still by the soft glow coming from his kitchen and Martin could do nothing but lie helplessly frozen, afraid, elated, grateful and powerfully confused.

"Danny?" he whispered, a pleading sort of question, in the hopes to understand.

He felt Danny pull him closer, hand pressed tightly against his stomach, fingers splayed out sending all sorts of heat through Martin. "Go to sleep," Danny murmured, voice gentle and a little bit desperate. And then, "I'm right here," a whispered afterthought, breath warm against Martin's neck.

And suddenly, falling asleep wasn't quite so frightening, nor nearly as hard as Martin had thought it would be. He let himself be held, relaxed back against Danny's warm body, fell into the other man's embrace and shut his eyes.

He woke up to the sound of his name, sat up abruptly and was immediately pulled back down by strong arms and soothing warmth. He was on his back now, Danny hovering over him slightly, still lying on his side, between Martin and the back of the couch. He peered down at Martin, eyes wide and full of worry. It was still dark, save for the small light spilling in from his kitchen, but it was light enough for Martin to make out Danny's concerned expression.

"You were having a nightmare," Danny murmured, his hand resting on Martin's chest.

Martin took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart, knowing Danny could feel it beneath his fingertips. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to will away the images that wouldn't leave him alone. The dream had been predictable, almost as if he'd anticipated it. A replay of sorts of the day's events, only leaving him trapped in that house with those poor children, unable to help, unable to stop it. His eyes flew open again and his arms unwittingly reached for Danny, pulling him closer. Martin shifted onto his side so that they were pressed together, close, warm…safe.

"I couldn't stop it," Martin whispered, fingers clutching at the soft fabric of Danny's shirt, burying his face into the crook of Danny's neck.

"None of us could have. We got there too late," Danny murmured in response.

It should have been unnerving the way Danny's embrace felt so natural, the way his fingers were running through Martin's hair, soothing and gentle. Martin swallowed hard and made a small sound of protest. "Not what I meant," he replied. "Just…in my dream, I…I felt like I had the chance to stop it and I couldn't…"

Danny pulled back, only slightly, and peered into Martin's eyes. Martin shivered when he felt Danny's palm on his cheek, thought he felt a small tremble run through Danny's hand. He pressed Danny closer, hand on his upper back. And when Danny shut his eyes and sighed, Martin didn't have the chance to stop himself before he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Martin felt Danny's hesitation but only for a moment before his fingers slid into Martin's hair, kissing him back warmly if not a little bit desperately. It was slow and shattering in ways Martin hadn't thought about. Danny's fingers played gently over his cheek, his neck; Martin let one of his hands slide, tentatively yet, into Danny's soft, thick hair, fingers tangling and tugging of their own volition. Danny ran his tongue over Martin's bottom lip, encouraging him to open, to give him more. It was something Martin did eagerly, pushing his reservations to the back of his mind, concentrating instead on the feelings he claimed not to have, on Danny.

Martin whimpered softly as Danny's tongue touched his. He was helpless it seemed, to let Danny take control of the kiss, to let Danny pull him closer. He felt Danny's hands tremble as they pushed their way beneath his shirt, sliding over his abdomen, up over his chest, around to his back, leaving trails of heat wherever they went. Martin shivered, hand at the back of Danny's neck, pulling him, angling to push the kiss deeper.

And there was a part of Martin that hardly believed himself, didn't trust any of this. But it was such a _comfort_. The weight, the heat of Danny's body pressed against his, Danny's arms around him, Danny kissing him. It was relief, warmth and fear all wrapped into one.

They were both breathless when Danny finally pulled away. Martin watched, breathing deeply, as Danny licked his swollen lips, eyes going from cloudy to worried, something he hadn't expected to see. Martin felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. He shivered softly when Danny pulled away slightly, hands no longer beneath his shirt, although they were still flush against each other - hard not to be on the couch.

"Is this...is this what you want Fitz?" Danny asked softly, still breathing heavily, his eyes veiled, looking slightly...nervous. And that was a surprise, something Martin hadn't expected. Both Danny's hesitance and his question.

Martin looked away, biting down on his lower lip and swallowing nervously - none of which helped because all he could taste was Danny. In fact Danny had successfully surrounded him...heat, scent, touch, _everything_. He felt his chest tighten painfully when he looked back up and saw a strange sort of sadness in Danny's eyes.

"I...need this," Martin whispered, frowning. And it was true. He needed the distraction, needed the comforting warmth of Danny's embrace, the release his touch promised. But it was equally as difficult to push aside everything else.

Danny nodded, eyes flashing with something Martin didn't want to understand. "I know," he replied softly, sadly. "But is this what you _want_?" he repeated.

And Martin felt all the hurt in Danny's voice, felt it shoot through him painfully and bring back all the thoughts and feelings he'd been seeking to rid himself of for so long. "I..." he paused and touched Danny's face, wishing he didn't look so hurt. "God Danny, I don't know," he whispered painfully, hating the tears he could feel creeping up. He took a deep breath, pushing them away, _refusing_ to cry. "I'm so sorry," he added, voice trembling slightly. "I just..." he stopped for a moment, frustrated over his ability to put his feelings into words. "I've been thinking of this, of _you_ for such a long time, but I've been so confused and…well then today happened and you're here and…" he trailed off, voice shaking slightly, blushing, surprised that he'd admitted so much.

For a few moments, Danny's eyes wouldn't drop his gaze, peering at him intensely. But when Danny touched his cheek and his eyes softened, Martin felt a powerful sort of relief run through him. "Thinking about me?" he asked softly, gentle teasing in his eyes and voice.

Martin couldn't help smiling in reply, grateful to see the small smirk on Danny's face. He didn't ever want to be responsible for that hurt look in Danny's eyes again. He nodded, fingers curling into the soft fabric of Danny's shirt, against his shoulder, suddenly feeling sleepy again. Danny kissed him gently, a soft press of lips against his own, fingers running through Martin's hair.

"Danny?" Martin murmured, his eyes closing.

"Yeah Fitz?"

He opened his eyes again, meeting Danny's dark eyes, so full of warmth - and something else he couldn't think about yet - that it stole his breath away. He swallowed and tried again. "I don't...I don't just want to forget about this," he said, words rushed and anxious.

Danny smiled again and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Trust me Martin, I wouldn't let that happen," he said, amused.

He woke up early, the morning light creeping into the living room and forcing him awake. The feel of Danny's arms around him was as natural and comforting as it was frightening. He stayed still for a long while, reveling in the warmth of Danny's body, the way they were pressed so closely together. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Martin ran his fingers through Danny's hair and sighed. He found it hard to tear himself away, watching Danny sleep for many long minutes before he eased himself away from his embrace. It was reluctant and more painful than he had expected, but he needed to think, and he was finding that to be virtually impossible while he lay in Danny's arms.

He paused again as he stood up, gazing down at Danny asleep on his couch, and he couldn't help but smile. Already, parts of him felt lighter than they had yesterday or even before then. But he needed a few moments of solitude, needed to be alone with his thoughts and feelings.

He pulled on a sweatshirt and glanced at Danny once more, wanting to make sure he was still asleep. He knew he ran the risk of having Danny wake up and he would be gone, and Martin didn't want the other man to panic or worry, but he needed the fresh air and the chance to clear his head. But he didn't go far, slipping up two flights of stairs to his apartment building's roof.

The morning air was chilly, but felt good against his skin. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the city, shut his eyes and let everything wash over him. The horrid ending to their latest case, the dreams of loneliness and unease that had been plaguing him. His feelings for Danny.

It was suddenly easy to admit that there were in fact feelings, not just the pretense of them. He still wasn't quite sure what to do next. After all, just yesterday his feelings had been out of control. He'd felt so lost and uncertain, both after the result of the case and before it. And it wasn't as if those dreams hadn't been haunting him for a while, or that his feelings for Danny – his feelings in general – hadn't been jumbled and mixed up. Because they had. It was just that yesterday, everything had, for one reason or another, come to a head. Strange how one night could change so much.

The most surprising thing was how easily he found himself trusting all of this. The way he'd found such simple and strong comfort in Danny's arms. And he trusted Danny. To be there for him, to end his loneliness…even to _love_ him.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and taking a deep breath. Love was a new and frightening thing to let into his life. Something he was, sadly, rather unfamiliar with. And up until now he had never trusted anyone enough to progress to that stage. Things with Danny though…were completely different.

Technically there had been no dating, no awkward dinners or movies. But they'd grown close through all the time spent together working and the occasional meeting outside of work. More importantly though, was the way they'd moved from mistrust and male pride to mutual respect and then friendship. And then things had become blurred between them and Martin had never been completely sure where they'd stood. But he'd always been too afraid to ask, to pursue. Now though, after years of Danny's steady presence and importance in his life, and after one night of comfort…he found himself wanting more. And trusting that more was his to have.

"Martin?"

He turned around and smiled, wanting to ease Danny's troubled expression. He walked closer, meeting Danny halfway. "Everything okay?" Danny asked, voice gentle, tentative.

Martin could only nod, reaching out and slipping his arms around Danny's waist, surprised at his own boldness. Danny raised an eyebrow, eyes now curious and amused rather than worried. He returned Martin's embrace though, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. Martin sighed and shut his eyes, still getting used to the simplicity Danny's presence was bringing him. He felt calm and excited at the same time, and it was new and addicting.

The best part was that Danny seemed to understand without him even having to say anything. When he opened his eyes again, Danny was smiling, fingers brushing lightly over Martin's neck, into his hair. Martin blushed, smiled softly and leaned closer to kiss Danny. Where words wouldn't come, Martin knew he could express with touch and kisses and _feeling_. And Danny pulled him closer and kissed him back; his embrace promising all sorts of things that Martin longed for. Safety, warmth…love.

When they broke apart Danny was still smiling. He shivered slightly and tightened his embrace on Martin. "It's freezing out here," he said, gently tugging Martin back towards the door.

Martin grinned and pressed another quick kiss to the corner of Danny's mouth. "Wimp," he murmured affectionately, slipping his arm around Danny's waist as they walked across the roof. Felt Danny squeeze him tighter in response and he laughed, leaning into him.


End file.
